Red Dye and Mind Control
by xXCassandraXx
Summary: ONESHOT! fang wants to dye his hair.. embarassing ending for him!


Max's pov

* * *

"Max, please!?" the voice asked me for the hundredth time. You'd think they could take a hint when I say "NO!"

"But Max, it's not that big of a deal! Please?" I got blasted with Bambi eyes.

I quickly closed my eyes.

"Fang, I said no. end of story." I said.

Yeah, you heard me right. I said Fang. He's been constantly annoying me for the past three hours.

"Please? I just want the tips done! Is it that you don't think that's hot or something?" he asked me.

Okay, here's what's going on for you confused readers. Fang wants to get the tips of his hair dyed red. I'm saying no. why, you ask? Because if he doesn't like how it turned out, I'm going to have to listen to him complain about it until it washes out. This won't be for a month because he wants it professionally done. Apparently I'm not trusted to dye his precious hair.

You see my problem? No? Nobody asked you anyway.

"Fang, what if you don't like the way it comes out?" I argued.

"Then I'll deal with it." he answered like it was obvious. Which, actually, it was.

"Whatever. The answer is still no." I said, turning away before he could change my mind.

As I left the room, I saw Angel walk in and sit next to Fang with a knowing look on her face.

I blocked my mind and hid behind the door so I could listen.

"Please, Angel?" Fang's voice came from the couch.

The seven year old sighed like a full grown woman.

"Okay, but just this once." She said.

Angel got off of the couch and headed toward the door. I quickly scrambled up the stairs without making a sound or thinking at all.

When I got to my room, I collapsed onto my bed, tangling myself in the sheets.

I got really comfortable when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"You were right. Sorry" Fang said. I stayed where I was.

I felt a presence enter my brain and suddenly, Fang getting his hair dyed didn't sound like such a bad idea. Actually, it sounded hot. Oh, god, forget I ever thought that.

"You know what, I was wrong. You should definitely dye the tips red." I smiled at him.

His whole face lit up, making my day.

"Yes! Thank you Max! I love you so much!" He kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

I could hear him running down the hallway screaming "Thank you Angel!"

Hmm… I wonder what that's all about… oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi! I'm a line! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day At The Hair Place.

Fang's pov

* * *

Yes, I can't believe Max said yes! Actually, I can. Angel 'helped', if you know what I mean. Max even let me go alone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a girly voice grabbed my attention. I turned toward the front desk towards a petite lady in her early thirties with way too much make-up on. But I guess she was okay. I mean, I could tell she wasn't an eraser that was planning on eating me, so she's fine with me.

"I'm here for the two o'clock appointment." I stated.

She glanced at the computer screen in front of her. She slowly nodded.

"If you could please follow me." She walked out from behind the desk and nodded in the direction of the chairs and mirrors. I nodded. I sat in the seat she told me to and waited for about three minutes before a bleach blonde girl wearing a white button down shirt and a navy blue mini skirt. She had red lipstick and bright green eyes. She was kind of pretty. But only a little bit.

If you ever tell Max I thought that, I'll kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise.

She came up to me.

"Hi! My name's Candy. It's my first day!" she said. Her voice was girly and high pitched. She sounded like a bobble head cheerleader. Oh, crap.

She turned away and skipped to the back of the salon. When she came back, she was holding a black bowl with some paste stuff in it and a paint brush thing.

She set it on the counter. She started brushing through the knots in my hair, babbling worse than Nudge the whole time.

"Actually, at beauty school, I failed my toning class the first two times." She giggled.

I stared at her.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked in disbelief. They actually hired this chick?!

"Nope" she said proudly. "Third times the charm!"

Oh, god, please save me.

"Uhh… Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Do they have anybody else available?" I asked nervously. I didn't want this loser to touch my hair ever again.

"Oh, you'll be fine!" she smiled at me and put that weird poncho thing on me.

She started bleaching the tips of my hair. I don't know what she did after that.

All I know is that an hour later, she was applying the red dye to the blonde parts.

She put tin foil on it and made me sit under a dryer thing.

Twenty minutes later, she came up to me, smiling.

"Okay, you're all done!" She grinned at me. "Let's just take this out" she mumbled as she pushed me down into a chair and took off the foil. When it was all done, she smiled again.

"Perfect!" I turned around to look in the mirror and almost had a heart attack right then and there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ oh look! Another line!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the house

Max's pov

* * *

I heard the front door open from that couch I was on. Fang must be home.

He tried to sneak past me. It didn't work.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

He froze mid-step. He slowly turned around, grimacing.

I swear to god I have never seen anything that funny in my life!

I fell on the floor laughing, clutching my stomach.

"Fang- Fang, what did the- they do to yo-you?" I laughed so hard I thought I might piss my pants.

He just gave me the death glare in return. I laughed even harder.

"It's … it's…. IT'S PINK!" I screeched. I burst out laughing all over again. He just stomped up the stairs. I heard his door slam closed with me still laughing hysterically.

I couldn't wait until the rest of the flock found out. This would be one thing that we would never let go for as long as Fang lives. He will be tortured by his pink hair forever.

But hey, I told him not to get it done. But noooo! Lets not listen to Max! She doesn't know what's best at all. Ha! That'll show him who to listen to next time!


End file.
